


A dzida ci...

by OnlyMeEverMe



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon, i co z tą partyzantką, nikt tak nie wkurwia jak bard, przegadane
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyMeEverMe/pseuds/OnlyMeEverMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ktoś jak zwykle wpakował się w kabałę, z której to ktoś inny musi go za uszy wyciągać, chociaż szczególnej chęci do opiekowania się problematycznymi ktosiami to nie ma. Ma za to wyjątkową skłonność do irytacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Głupia miniaturka. Na razie. Zaczęte pod wpływem miłości do Vernonka.

\- Mhm... Nie ta flanka...

\- Co takiego?

Roche otworzył oczy i w mgnieniu oka poderwał się z pryczy. Świsnęło i w jego lewej ręce pojawił się stalowy miecz. Mierzył w intruza.

\- Jaskier? - wychrypiał. Zamrugał, bo wydawało mu się, że wciąż jest nieprzytomny. Czarne oczy barda błyszczały jak dwa rozżarzone węgle w półmroku jaskini. Przynajmniej tak by powiedział ktoś, kto trochę znał się na porównaniach. Vernonowi te ślepia przypominały floreny w wychodku.

\- Kurwa mać, co ty tu...?

\- Nie celuj tym we mnie, z łaski swojej, bo ktoś może się skaleczyć - powiedział z wyrzutem Jaskier, machając przy tym ręką. Przeszedł przez grotę, rozejrzał się ciekawie dookoła, aż w końcu przysiadł półdupkiem na skrzyni z bełtami do kuszy. Splótł ręce na piersi i wydął wargi, patrząc przy tym na Vernona w sposób, który nie wyprowadziłby z równowagi chyba jedynie mutanta. Swoją drogą nie było innego wytłumaczenia na to, w jaki sposób Geralt w ogóle był w stanie z nim wytrzymać dłużej niż godzinę.

Roche schował klingę do pochwy, poprawił skórzany pas i wyprostował się dumnie.

\- Co ty tu robisz, do cholery?

Jaskier przewrócił oczami.

\- Klniesz jak Talar, Roche. Jeszcze trochę i zaczniesz buty szyć.

\- A wiesz, że to nawet niegłupie? Jak myślisz, kto zapłaci najwięcej za takie ze skóry barda? Może Emhyr, on w końcu sra złotem.

\- I jeszcze zaczynasz być obrzydliwy jak Dijkstra - Jaskier skrzywił się.

\- Powtórzę mu to.

\- Ha ha - zaśmiał się, ale pobladł też nieznacznie. Roche pomyślał, że coś było na rzeczy. Jaskier nie bałby się Dijkstry, chyba że...

\- W coś się wpakowałeś, tak? To dlatego tutaj jesteś? - wykrzywił usta w grymasie i wycelował w barda palcem. - I pewnie jeszcze myślisz, że ci z chęcią pomogę, co?

\- No wiesz... Tak niechętnie też byłoby całkiem dobrze... - rozłożył ręcę i spojrzał na Vernona tym wzrokiem, którym zwykle ludzie proszą o dodatkową porcję kurczaka. Tylko że Jaskier prosił o zajebiście dużego kurczaka i być może nawet nie był to kurczak. Obaj dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

\- Jestem tutaj po to, żeby walczyć o wolną ojczyznę. Jestem ostatnim dowódcą ostatniego oddziału poskładanego z niedobitków potęgi, którą kiedyś była armia Foltesta. To tutaj jest ostatni bastion i ostatnia nadzieja Temerii. Nie będę nadstawiał swojego karku i karków moich ludzi, żeby ratować twoje gówniane życie, Jaskier.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Roche miał podły humor, czarne myśli i żadnej ochoty na żarty. Nic mu nie szło, zapasy jedzenia i broni się kończyły, szpieg w Novigradzie nie dawał znaku życia i w ogóle wszysko szło się jebać. Miesiąc temu jeszcze można było przynajmniej zaplanować zgrabną akcję, rozwalić nilfgaardzkie oddziały zwiadowcze, poprzepytywać jeńców, potorturować chujów ku podbudowaniu ducha walki wymęczonych partyzantką żołnierzy... Tak, przynajmniej dało się zrobić cokolwiek, co utwierdziłoby jego i jego ludzi w przekonaniu, że to, co robią ma jakiś sens, że jest jeszcze nadzieja dla Temerii, że Emhyr się wycofa, albo że ktoś tam go zajebie z kuszy w cesarskim wychodku - Ves nawet ułożyła o tym jedną przyśpiewkę. No, ale teraz przyszła cholerna zima - lód skuł wszystko jak okiem sięgnąć, od Sodden aż po północny Kovir. Pokrywa śniegu wahała się od połowy uda po szyję, a krótki spacer do pobliskiej wioski groził w najlepszym przypadku odmrożeniem kutasa. Jeśli wierzyć przejezdnym handlarzom, to jedynie w Nilfgaardzie słońce jeszcze było skłonne topić podobne niedogodności. Niestety spacer do Nilfgaardu groził z kolei odrąbaniem kutasa.

\- Nic z tego, Jaskier - stwierdził i pokręcił głową. - Lubię swojego kutasa.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twój kutas, jak to ordynarnie ująłeś - teatralne westchnięcie. - Nawet nie pozwoliłeś mi wyjaśnić. Nie chodzi tym razem o żadną dziewkę, przysięgam!

Roche rozłożył szeroko ręce.

\- Więc? - warknął. - Tylko szybko, zanim stanę się jeszcze bardziej wkurwiony i śpiący. I głodny. Wtedy nie ręczę za siebie.

Jaskier usadowił się wygodnie na skrzyni i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

\- To było tak... - urwał i spojrzał badawczo na Roche'a. - Wolisz długo, acz rozkosznie błądzić po ogrodach pamięci wśród kwiatów, których cudna woń odkupi odrażające widoki, czy też od razu, bezpardonowo wbić kij w...

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie...

\- Ach, tak też myślałem - bard wyglądał na przesadnie rozczarowanego, ale on zawsze wyglądał "przesadnie". - Zaraza... Więc tak... Pewnego dnia układałem sobie nowy pamflet w Szałwii i Rozmarynie, aż tu nagle... Ale ten pamflet, to wiesz, o Emhyrze, spodobałby ci się. Mało romantycznie, za to jak dosadnie i realistycznie! Zamierzałem umieścić go w programie tuż po balladzie o królewnie Vandzie, która utopiła się w rzece Duppie, bo nikt jej nie chciał. Ale właściwie, jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to bardziej pasowałaby ta o zimorodku, który wpadł do wychodku... Tak dla większego kontrastu, rozumie...

\- Jeszcze kilka sekund i sam wpadniesz do wychodku - Vernon zaciskał szczęki, starając się nie wybuchnąć. - Nawet wywieszę nad nim zeschłe kwiaty. Tak dla większego kontrastu.

Jaskier westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- No dobrze, już dobrze. Ale nie da się opowiadać, nie budując wcześniej odpowiedniej atmosfery, chociaż tła jakiegoś, zarysu tła, zarysu zarysu! Muszę rozsypać jakąś wyściółkę wyobraźni...

\- A nie możesz po prostu wbić kija w...

Roche wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką. Odpowiedziało mu prychnięcie.

\- Jesteś gorszy niż Geralt, Talar i Dijkstra razem wzięci, przysięgam.

\- Jeśli wszystkich w ten sposób prosisz o pomoc, to nie dziwię się, że nie są uprzejmi.

Jaskier zawahał się. Spojrzał tak jakby poważniej - jak na niego, oczywiście.

\- Przypomniałem sobie, że Geralt kazał cię pozdrowić. I właściwie to mówił coś o jakiejś tam przysłudze, którę to niby, a podobno mu winny jesteś...

Roche zasępił się. Teraz już rozumiał, do czego pije Jaskier. I oczywiście nie mógł o tym powiedzieć jak człowiek, na wstępie, żeby wiadomo było, kurwa mać, na czym się stoi. Vernon naprawdę znał się na sztuce manipulacji i zwodzenia - przepracował w wywiadzie kawał życia. Wiedział jak prowadzić rozmowę, żeby zbić z tropu, jak sprawić, żeby delikwent powiedział wszystko, jednocześnie skutecznie przekonując owego delikwenta, że nie powiedział nic, dysponował szerokim wachlarzem technik przekonywania i owijał w bawełnę jak rasowy przykręcarz. Ale nie mógł, no do jasnej cholery, zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś miałby stosować to po darmo. Jakby ten tępy buzdygan nie mógł tak od razu... że to o przysługę... Przecież i tak nic więcej nie ugrał poza porządnym wkurwieniem dowódcy.

Jaskier wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu potwierdzając tym samym, że absolutnie mu podobne rozważenia w myślach nie ciążą.

\- Dobra, zrobimy tak - Vernon stłumił ziewnięcie. - Usiądziemy przy ognisku, bo jest kurewsko zimno, ja upiekę królika, bo jestem kurewsko głodny, a ty streścisz się i opowiesz swoją cholerną historię zanim zjem i zrobię się bardzo zły. Jasne?

\- Taaajees - bard zasalutował, albo raczej wykonał dziwny młynek palcem w okolicach skroni. Możliwe w sumie, że informował o swoim kuku na muniu.

Przeszli do sąsiedniej wnęki. Ogień strzelał żywo, a płomienie lizały świerkowe gałęzie, uwalniając zapach charakterystyczny dla leśnych obozowisk. Żołnierze Vernona musieli tu jeszcze nie tak dawno siedzieć, bo dookoła walały się poobgryzane kości i butelki po Krasnoludzkiej. Większość rozpełzła się do swoich prowizorycznych pryczy, a dwaj, którzy nie zdołali, leżeli w kącie zalani w trupa. Roche już domyślał się, w jaki sposób Jaskier dostał się do ich kryjówki. Będzie musiał uciąć sobie krótką i niezbyt przyjemną pogawędkę z wartownikami. To, że jest zima nie znaczy jeszcze, że można porzucić konspirację na rzecz chlańska. Partyzantka to też wojsko, jak zawsze powtarzał Ves. Właściwie to gorzej niż wojsko, bo tutaj potrzebna jest absolutna czujność. Jaskier może i jest niegroźny, ale... Dzisiaj Jaskier, a jutro Emhyr var Emreis. Albo inna upudrowana potwora, która z chęcią nawinęłaby sobie ich śledziony na szaszłyk.

Nabił udziec z królika na konstrukcję z dwóch starych bełtów do kuszy i zaczął obracać nad ogniem. Ta zima miała tylko jeden plus - zapasy im się szybko nie psuły. Jak pozamarzają podczas snu, to przynajmniej umrą z pieczystym w żołądkach.

\- Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że miałem ambitną ideę - zaczął Jaskier, gdy już usadowił się blisko ogniska i owinął starą skórą z niedźwiedzia. - Odkąd cesarz postanowił zimować w Wyzimie, w Novigradzie nie da się normalnie żyć. Jedni gadają, że Nilfgaard przyjdzie i zeżre wszystkie świnie na północ od Jarugi, drudzy właściwie to daliby mu te świnie, byleby wielkie słońce poodmrażało im krowy. Ale wszyscy w kółko o wojnie, jak ten jeden mąż! Nawet na targu rybnym spierają się o to, czy "trzaśnięcie pstrągiem w mordę" jest lepszą formą obrony niż "szczupacze barykady". Odkąd dostałem Szałwię i Rozmaryn, próbowałem zmienić to siedlisko bezeceństw w ośrodek kultury i intelektualnych debat, ale... Oni chcieli jedynie, żebym śpiewał ballady o wojnie! Wyobraź sobie! No więc zawładnął mną słuszny gniew i wygarnąłem tym... tym prostakom, że wielki mistrz Jaskier nie będzie tworzył sztuki o mordobiciu.

\- Domyślam się, że im się to nie spodobało?

Jaskier przytaknął gorliwie i uderzył pięścią w udo.

\- To mało powiedziane. Skurwiel Junior wciąż się pieni o to, że to nie jemu przypadł lokal. Doniósł Łowcom Czarownic, że nie spełniam "misji minstrela", a wręcz odwodzę ludzi od walki z Nilfgaardem!

Roche powoli dopiekał swojego królika. Przyjemny zapach wywoływał burczenie w żołądku.

\- To do niego podobne - przytaknął niemal automatycznie. - Ale dlaczego Łowcom Czarownic, a nie, powiedzmy, redańskiej straży?

\- No właśnie... - na czole barda pojawiła się zmarszczka. - Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to faktycznie dziwne. No, ale nie miałem czasu się zastanawiać, gdy wywlekali mnie z mojego lokalu i prowadzili pod stosy na rynku!

\- Palili kogoś?

\- Mieli taki zamiar, ale coś poszło nie tak. Czarodzieje się uwolnili i sfajczyli Łowców Czarownic.

\- Mhm, ale to chyba dobrze? - Vernon dźgnął mięso, sprawdzając miękkość.

\- Dobrze, pewnie że dobrze! - zakrzyknął bard, niezwykle poruszony. - Byłoby dobrze, gdyby zaraz potem nie zleciało się pół redańskiego wojska i chyba cały Kościół Wiecznego Ognia. Do tego wpadł Menge i chciał się mścić za swoich Łowców. Próbowałem umknąć cichaczem i prawie by mi się to udało, gdyby nie ta cholerna czarodziejka!

\- Hmm?

\- Elfka! - splunął w ogień. - Pochwycili ją i jej koleżków, to wrzasnęła na cały plac, że ja jestem jej kochankiem i zaraziłem ją magią jak się chędożyliśmy. Kurwa, no wyobraź sobie.

Roche poderwał głowę znad swojego królika. Jaskier nieczęsto przeklinał. Właściwie, jakby się zastanowić, to Vernon chyba nigdy nie słyszał w jego ustach pięknej kurwy. A nawet brzydka się nie wyrwała.

\- A chędożyliście się? - dowódca był żywo zainteresowany.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko bard. - Raczej nie. Nie pamiętam. Być może, ale to było po pijaku.

\- Oczywiście. I co zrobiłeś? Uśpiłeś ich balladą?

\- Ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne.

\- A więc? - Roche wzruszył ramionami.

\- No pomyślałem sobie, że skoro już się tam znalazłem, to wszyscy będą mi bardzo wdzięczni za jakąś genialną radę. Ktoś tam przecież musi być od myślenia, gdy wszyscy dookoła są od naparzania po pysku, nie? No to spytałem się o dosyć oczywisty, moim zdaniem, problem z Łowcami Czarownic. Czy nie byłoby łatwiej i efektywniej, gdyby Łowcy łapali magów za pomocą magii? A gdy już wybiliby wszystkich, następnie wybiliby siebie nawzajem. Skuteczność gwarantowana i do tego efekty specjalne. Nie byłoby tak lepiej? Nie byłoby? No, powiedz!

\- Ciekawi mnie tylko, komu to powiedziałeś.

\- No jak to - komu? Szefowi Łowców Czarownic. A niby komu miałbym?

\- No niech pomyślę... - Roche przystawił tłusty palec do skroni. - Może Radowidowi? Dogadalibyście się. Dwóch pojebańców srających metaforami.

\- Nie lubisz Radowida, bo docenia sztukę? - Jaskier rozwarł gębę ze zdziwienia.

\- Eche. A Emhyra pragnę zabić, bo podczas audiencji puder kruszy mu się na szatę i gryzie się to z moim poczuciem estetyki. No zajebię go za to, kurwa mać.

Jaskier wyglądał trochę tak, jakby był skłonny uwierzyć, więc Roche wgryzł się w kawał mięsa, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Dziwne, ale od miesięcy nie miał na to ochoty. Teraz jeszcze zjadł coś ciepłego i humor mu się jakby poprawił. Nie całkiem, ale dobre i troszeczkę.

\- Może dokończysz? Tak właściwie, to jeszcze nie wbiłeś tego kija w...

\- Ejże, to bądź cicho i przestań szczać na moją wyściółkę wyobraźni!

\- To może przestań ją sypać w miejsce, gdzie szczam.

\- Vernon! - odwrócili się obaj, jak na komendę. O skałę opierała się Ves. - Nie ma mnie przez pięć minut, a ty już obrażasz naszego gościa.

Podeszła do ogniska, pysznie kołysząc biodrami. Na jej ustach błąkał się ten tajemniczy uśmiech, który zawsze wywoływał u Roche'a ciepłe uczucie w środku. Chociaż możliwe, że w tej chwili to było po prostu pieczyste w żołądku.

\- Więc to ty go tutaj wpuściłaś?

Ves usiadła na skrzyni obok Jaskra i założyła nogę na nogę. Zadarła brodę i spojrzała twardo, wyzywająco.

\- A nawet jeśli?

\- Jeszcze się pytasz! - oburzył się Vernon. - A co, jeśli to byłby szpieg, bandyta, Nilfgaardczyk, albo i jeszcze gorzej, Wiewiór jakiś?

\- Ale to Jaskier! - Ves rozłożyła szeroko ręce.

\- Właśnie - przytaknął wspomniany. - Mistrz Jaskier to mistrz Jaskier, ni mniej i ni więcej. Przychodzę pokojowo, a i więcej, żebyście jako pierwsi szczęśliwcy na tym okrutnym świecie mogli dostąpić zaszczytu odsłuchania mojego nowego pamfletu!

\- A dzida ci w...

\- Vernon, ciiii! I po co się tak żreć, jak jakieś barbarzyńskie wiewiórcze wywłoki? Mamy cholerną zimę, wszyscy siedzą w dziurach, Nilfgaardczycy też, a poza tym...

\- Ach! - obruszył się Roche. - Oni właśnie chcą, żebyśmy tak myśleli. Tylko usypiają naszą czujność i liczą na to, że zamrożenie mateczki Temerii pociągnie za sobą zamrożenie morali. Sami zapewne zarządzili przegrupowanie i szykują się do szturmu, wpierw rozrzucając oślizgłe macki wywiadu, zupełnie jak ten... no, Geralt by wiedział...

\- Kejran - podrzucił Jaskier.

\- A skąd wiesz, że to robią, a nie siedzą w obozie jak my i nie złorzeczą na tę cholerną pizgawę?

Roche spojrzał na nią poważnie.

\- Bo ja bym tak zrobił na ich miejscu.

\- To tym bardziej Jaskier się przyda. Co lepiej rozpali morale niż pieśni?

Vernon prychnął głośno. Wrzucił kości w popiół i wstał.

\- A czemu ty go właściwie tak bronisz, Ves?

\- Bo może lubię bardów - rzuciła wyzywająco. - I może uważam, że miło byłoby mieć w obozie kogoś, kto nie doszukuje się dziesiątego dna w każdym cholernym pierdnięciu!

Jaskier wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek, na poły zdziwiony, na poły zachwycony. Roche'a trafiał szlag.

\- Więc to, że ściągnie nam tu na głowę Redańczyków, Łowców i Wieczny Ogień też pewnie uznasz za miłe?

Wyglądała na zdziwioną. Znaczy się, nie pochwalił jej się, bohater. Wielki mistrz Jaskier nieco skulił się w sobie.

\- Ha! No pięknie. Więc, jaką bajeczkę jej opowiedziałeś? Może stęskniłeś się za tym cudnym zapachem koszar? A może za innym cudnym zapachem? I tak to jest mieć w obozie kobietę, no kur...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Ves błyskawicznie doskoczyła i soczyście trzasnęła go w pysk. Roche zaklął i chwycił się za nos, a Jaskier zakrzyknął :"Ejże!" i odsunął od pola rażenia swojej wściekłej obrończyni.

\- Ja pierdole, Ves - Roche nie brzmiał tak zastraszająco, gdy krwawił. - Jestem twoim dowódcą, do kurwy!

\- Dowódca, czy nie, niewiast się nie obraża... - Jaskier przerwał swoją błyskotliwą myśl, gdy spojrzała na niego dwójka rozsierdzonych żołnierzy, gotowych rozszarpać gołymi rękami za byle karle pchły.

Vernon jednak się opamiętał i nieco rozluźnił ciało, jeszcze chwilę temu naprężone do granic możliwości. Rozsądny dowódca wie, kiedy należy dokonać taktycznego odwrotu. To była właśnie taka sytuacja. Ves wyglądała, jakby w następnym zdaniu miała go wyzwać od kurwich synów, a to nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nikogo. Dlatego Roche spojrzał nieco łagodniej i uniósł otwartą dłoń, zarządzając pokój.

Jaskier był odrobinę zmieszany, gdy dwoje ludzi, gotowych jeszcze chwilę temu skoczyć sobie do gardeł, zawierało kameralny rozejm w żołnierskim uścisku. Ale kim on jest, żeby rozumieć te wszystkie biedne bękarty wojny? Był jedynie skromnym bardem, który potrzebny był w chwilach rozprężenia muskułów, w chwilach krótkotrwałego wytchnienia i rozrywki, żeby się przypadkiem ludzie od tej wojny nie pozamieniali w zimne, powysysane od środka skorupy.

\- No dobra - Ves pociągnęła Roche'a do ogniska i oboje wlepili oczy w Jaskra. - Mów wszystko, jak było. Tylko bez krętactw, bo mi tam wszystko jedno, kto się podwinie. Dowódca, czy bard...

Jaskier jęknął cicho i wymamrotał coś, unikając wzroku Roche'a.

\- Co ty tam pieprzysz?

\- No dobrze już, dobrze... Jednak chodziło o dziewkę...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A leje się, co tu tamować.

\- Potrzebuję dla mojej ballady tytułu... Ale nie takiego pospolitego tytułu, tylko szlachetnego, no - zdobywcy serc, takiego, że ach... - zamruczał. - Co to przyciąga magicznie jak sukkub, a nie jak ta pierwsza lepsza dziwka z podupadającego zamtuza.

Ves spojrzała na niego leniwie spod rzęs. Siedzieli przy ogniu, w jej pokoju. Tak właściwie to wcale nie był pokój, tylko skalna jama w obozowisku i tylko kobieta siedziała, bo Jaskier wyłożył się jak długi na prowizorycznym posłaniu ze splecionych gałęzi i futer. Kręcił się co chwilę, nucił coś pod nosem i wbijał wzrok w sufit, pod który ulatywał ledwie widoczny dym pachnący świerkiem i przypalonym mięsem. Ves już dawno przyzwyczaiła się do takich warunków i wszystkiego, co się z tym wiązało, czyli braku prywatności, nieprzyjemnego zapachu, absolutnego minimum przestrzeni i pewnych męskich czynności, których nie zagłuszały nawet futra powtykane w skalne szczeliny. Vernon dbał o nią, szczególnie na początku, tuż po tym, jak przyłączyła się do Niebieskich Pasów, ale później zaczął jak traktować jak każdego innego żołnierza. Należy zaznaczyć, że nastąpiło to na jej stanowczą prośbę i to bynajmniej nie werbalną. Była stuprocentowym żołnierzem i chciała, by tak też na nią patrzono, bez żadnego osadzania w specjalnych kategoriach. Wykonywała rozkazy tak jak oni, zabijała jak każdy i dzieliła się kurczakiem. A jak jakiemuś zebrałoby się chętka na folgowanie panience, to niech sobie idzie razem z kumplem stępić kuśkę, czy co też oni tam wyprawiają w takich sytuacjach.

Jaskier natomiast siedział u nich dopiero dwa dni, a już zdążył popsioczyć na nędzę więcej, niż oni wszyscy przez rok. Ale powoli się przyzwyczajał. No i Ves przyzwyczajała się do tego, że z niewiadomych powodów upatrzył sobie na legowisko jej przytulną jamkę. Ona nie miała nic przeciwko. Właściwie to nawet go lubiła. Przysłuchiwała się z błyszczącymi oczyma i rozchylonymi ustami, gdy uderzał palcami o struny i nucił kolejne zwrotki swoich ballad. Nawet jeśli nie wszystko rozumiała, to miło było posiedzieć w zimowe wieczory przy kimś normalnym. Żeby rozmowa nie ograniczała się do kłótni o to, kto powsadzał komu więcej mieczy i jak głęboko.

Jedynie Vernon chodził jakiś taki sfrustrowany. Warczał, gdy go zaczepić i patrzył wilkiem spode łba, po czym wypinał się na cały świat. I właściwie to nie wiadomo było, czy chodziło mu o odmrożoną rzyć, o Jaskra, czy o tych nilfgaardzkich szpiegów, których sobie ubzdurał. Ves to było nawet szkoda tych nieszczęśników, gdy słuchała, czego też Roche by im nie powyrywał i czego do dupy nie powsadzał.

Teraz słyszeli jego donośny głos. Już wrócił z wioski i najwyraźniej opieprzał wartowników, że przysypiają, zamiast wypatrywać zabłąkanej potencjalnej kolacji.

\- On to zawsze tak...? - wymamrotał Jaskier. Wyszło niewyraźnie, bo zakopał twarz w futrze, żeby mu nos nie odmarzł.

\- Nie - Ves odpowiedziała po chwili. - On nie zawsze, to tylko teraz tak, od kiedy Nilfgaard... Wszystkim nam jest trudno, to wiadomo, ale on bardzo przeżywa. Nie skarży się, bo to nie w jego stylu, ale skręca go z bezsilności i pewnie miałby ochotę płakać, a nie potrafi. Robi więc to, co potrafi, a że teraz i tego nie może, bo wsio lodem skute, no to widzisz, co się porobiło.

Poczuła w sobie jakiś obowiązek bronienia dowódcy. Bo to wcale nie było tak, jak wyglądało, Vernon nie był taki, jak się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Kiedyś był inny?

\- Trochę tak. To znaczy, zawsze się miotał, jakby mu podłożyli pochodnię pod rzyć, ale wcześniej to się chociaż uśmiechał - zapatrzyła się w swoje wysuszone od mrozu ręce, przywołując wspomnienia. - Wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze Foltest żył, a Vernon był taki dumny, że zrobili go głównodowodzącym, że król to mu ufa i na wszystkie obrady zaprasza, że Temeria to mlekiem i miodem płynąć zaczyna, a on do tego rękę dokłada. Rękę z mieczem i kajdanami dla zdrajców, ale zawsze. Gdybyś wiedział, co myśmy wyczyniali po udanych akcjach, gdzie nas Vernon zabierał, gdzieśmy chlali i zabawiali, a jakie to uczucie w środku, ach... Zwyciężać dla idei i śpiewać do zdarcia gardeł, i tańczyć, aż nogi w rzyć wchodziły...

...a Vernon miał taki cudowny głos, jak sobie to gardło zdarł. Taki chropowaty, ale lejący, rozgrzewał i sprawiał, że nieraz miękły jej kolana.

\- Hmm - Jaskier wpatrywał się w nią w skupieniu, niemal niezauważalnie kiwając głową. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Potrzebowała cofnąć się do czasów, kiedy wszystko było proste, a ludzie potrafili się bawić - tak naprawdę, a nie w milczącym porozumieniu chlejąc do nieprzytomności.

\- Hej! - zawołała nagle. - Ale ty to musisz pamiętać, byłeś przecież we Flotsam. Teraz mi się... Co prawda to było już po śmierci Foltesta, ale wtedy jeszcze wciąż jakoś...

\- ...jakoś tak było dobrze - dokończył Jaskier i pokiwał głową, jakby doskonale rozumiał.  
Może to prawda, że poeta to jakąś taką wyjątkową wrażliwość ma i że wszystko bardziej rozumie, pomyślała Ves.

\- Wtedy zbierałem dla niego informacje, tu i tam. Może nie wiesz, bo niby skąd...

Ves otrzeźwiała, jakby wylali na nią wiadro wody z górskiego potoku.

\- Ty?!

\- No właśnie! - żachnął się. - Zawsze to samo. Geralta też wtedy pół nocy przekonywałem, żeby mi uwierzył. Chyba i tak nie uwierzył. Chociaż licho tam wie tych wiedźminów.

\- Ciekawi mnie, w jaki sposób go przekonywałeś. Zdradzając informacje, które niby to tajnie zdobyłeś? Ha, no to wiarygodny z ciebie szpieg, kurewka redańska, no rzeczywiście.

Parsknął nagle śmiechem.

\- Kurewka redańska?

Policzki Ves pokryły się bladym rumieńcem.

\- No przecież nie temerska...

\- A co, w Temerii to nie ma kurew?

\- Stawiam kolejkę, że pozamarzały - wtrącił Roche, który jakoś bezszelestnie wpełzł do ich wnęki.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś? - oburzyła się Ves.

\- Stawiasz kolejkę? - w tym samym momencie zainteresował się Jaskier. Nawet wyściubił nos ze swoich skór, w których był zagrzebany.

Roche błysnął zębami, prawie się uśmiechając. Coś musiało mu poprawić humor, stwierdziła Ves. Zastanawiała się, co to mogło być.

\- A pewnie, że podsłuchiwałem. Miałem nadzieję, że gadacie o mnie i będę miał w końcu za co strzelić temu dziwkarzowi po mordzie.

\- Ejże! - wspomniany dziwkarz wyciągnął do przodu ręce, osłaniając się niedźwiedzią skórą.

\- Chodźcie do ogniska przy spiżarni, chłopaki chcą coś pośpiewać - głos Vernona złagodniał i widać było, że tamto to tak dla żartów i dzisiaj to nie ma się czego obawiać. Cokolwiek wprawiło go w taki nastrój, Ves nie narzekała. Podniosła rzyć ze skrzyni, która powoli zaczęła jej się wbijać tam, gdzie nie trzeba. Zaryzykowała uśmiech i wybiegła na zewnątrz, mając nadzieję, że załapie się jeszcze na kieliszek lepszego trunku. Jak chłopaki śpiewają, to znaczy, że mają przy czym. A gdy za długo zwlekać, to jak zwykle zostanie tylko cuchnąca Krasnoludzka.

Jaskier też wyszczerzył się szeroko, rozgrzebując swój kokon.

\- Tak przy okazji, to nie mówi się "stawiam kolejkę, że", panie dowódco.

\- Chędoż się.

\- Nie omieszkam, przy najbliższej sposobności.

 

***

 

_Motyla noga, kuśki dwie,_  
_A sufit już się chwieje!_  
_Wypijmy jeszcze razy pięć,_  
_A kusiek będzie dziesięć!_

Ves już łamał się głos przy ostatniej zwrotce, więc przerwała i sięgnęła za siebie w poszukiwaniu kolejnej butelki Nilfgaardzkiej cytrynówki. Okazało się, że Rendall znalazł niedaleko trupa nilfgaardzkiego kupca, więc z tej okazji chłopcy postanowili się napić. Tę decyzję wspomógł ukradziony - albo znaleziony, jak twierdził znalaźca - zapasik mocnego alkoholu. Wypili już kilka kolejek, każda poprzedzona ochoczym, a z czasem coraz bardziej nierównym okrzykiem "Na pohybel czarnym!"

\- Mówię wam, że on był szpiegiem. Założę się, kurwa.

Ves odszukała wzrok Jaskra i oboje równocześnie przewrócili oczami. Paranoja dowódcy tylko się pogłębiała z każdą kolejką, choć byli zgodni, że powinno być na odwrót.

\- No bo co miałby tutaj robić? Pierdyliard kroków od swojego w dupę całowanego cesarza, tuż obok naszej tajnej kryjówki. Co, kurwa, może grzybki zbierał?

\- A może handlował Nilfgaardzką cytrynówką? - Ves wymruczała pod nosem, na tyle cicho, żeby Roche nie dosłyszał.

Chłopaki dociągali właśnie przyśpiewkę o kochance barona, co to się otruła wytrawnym Elfickim z Mettiny. Jaskier wlał w siebie łyk cytrynówki, przegryzł - znalezionym, a jakże - pierożkiem i chwycił swoją ukochaną lutnię z Dol Blathanna. Wszyscy zamilkli, oczekując pieśni.

\- Ej, Veska - Grzaniec przysiadł koło niej i objął ją lekko ramieniem. - Ale tobie to nie trzeba pięciu kusiek, co? Wystarczy jedna?

\- No pewno. A chyba, że mówisz o swojej - zasadziła mu mocną sójkę w bok, że prawie zleciał ze skrzyni.

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, nawet Vernon uniósł kąciki ust.

Grzaniec klepnął ją po przyjacielsku w ramię i polał, żeby się nie gniewała. Nie gniewała się. Dawno przywykła do podobnych pijackich gadek, nic sobie z nich nie robiła, jedynie się śmiała. Przynajmniej weselej było, a każdy sposób dobry, żeby nie myśleć o wojnie. Grzaniec był łucznikiem, zwykle trzymał wartę na wieżyczkach, a obecnie na skalnych półkach. Był w porządku, zresztą tak jak Rendall i reszta partyzantów. To, że jako jedyni z II Armii Temerskiej przeżyli front, trzymało ich razem, jakąś siłą, nie pozwalało na większe niesnaski czy awantury. To było bardzo ludzkie, a działało wszędzie tak samo - nikt nie chciał zostać sam. Zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach. Idee nie pozwalały im zwątpić - idee i dowódca, który - tego Ves była pewna bardziej niż czegokolwiek - zginąłby w walce o nie.

Zaśmiała się z kolejnego rubasznego żartu któregoś z pijanych towarzyszy, ale śmiech ugrzązł jej w gardle, gdy spojrzała na Roche'a. Jego chwiejny siad, przygarbione ramiona, zmarszczka między brwiami, która nadawała mu wygląd człowieka, który zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym i za cholerę nie może sobie przypomnieć, co to było; rozmyty wzrok, jakoś tak intensywnie utkwiony w grającym Jaskrze, palce zaciskające się kurczowo na szyjce butelki, czerwone, zmarznięte. Coś ją tknęło.

\- O czym myślisz? - drgnął gwałtownie, gdy szturchnęła go w ramię.

\- Mój szpieg w Novigradzie się odezwał - przesunął się, żeby zrobić jej miejsce. - Okazało się, że ten dziwkarz wcale tak wszystkiego z palca nie powysysał. Chociaż trochę tym swoim niewychędożonym kutasem napaćkał nie w tę dziurkę, trzeba przyznać.

Ves przeniosła wzrok na Jaskra, który uderzał palcami o struny, chwilowo nie śpiewając niczego szczególnego, jedynie mrucząc pod nosem. Miał zamknięte oczy i odległy wyraz twarzy, jakby za kimś tęsknił. Pomyślała, że tak właściwie to każdy zawsze za kimś tęskni, tylko jedni o tym rozmyślają, a drudzy po prostu nigdy nie zamykają oczu.

Jaskier w końcu wyśpiewał im całą historię, gdy go osaczyli wtedy, wieczorem. Okazało się, że owszem, chodziło o dziewkę, i to nawet nie o jedną. To, że wychędożył elfkę, nie podejrzewając, że ta była czarodziejką, jeszcze było zrozumiałe. To, że wychędożył Filippę Eilhart nawet nie podejrzewając, że ta była Filippą Eilhart na swój sposób również. Jednak to, że wychędożył je obie w jednym czasie i dał się na tym przyłapać, ostatecznie przelało kielich dorzeczności.  
Nie mówiąc już o tym, kto go przyłapał.

\- Skurwiel Junior ma więc suto na pieńku ze starym Dijkstrą, skoro ucieka się do szantażowania chędożących wszystko, co się rusza trubadurów. Zrobi się z tego jeszcze niemała lokalna wojenka, a teren iście naszpikowany krowimi plackami, no i szpiegami, co to cuchną podobnie od podsłuchiwania jak szczury w novigradzkich kanałach. Jaskier wie coś, czy nie wie, pies go lizał, ale Dijkstra ponoć uruchomił całą swoją szeroką jak stąd do Cintry siatkę szpiegów, żeby dorwać tego tu, minstrela rodem z zamtuza - ciągnął Roche. - Ciekawi mnie tylko, co jest prawdziwą przyczyną tego ich skakania jak koguty wokół kwoki. Coś tu śmierdzi. I to coś większego niż te placki. No niech mnie posieką, jak Jaskier powiedział choćby ćwierć tego, co wie. A i Dijkstra z powodów osobistych nie działałby z takim rozmachem. To profesjonalista, chociaż chuj.

\- A co z tymi czarodziejkami?

\- Chcą się pozbyć magów na dobre. Na to akurat nikt nie ma wpływu, ludziom się popieprzyło w tych łbach i to już od dawna. Zaczynają wątpić w magię, a wierzyć w bogów, zaraza. Niech nieludzi zaczną zakuwać, to dopiero pójdzie dym, jakiego jeszcze nie było. Już można zacząć układać stosy, to może do wiosny zdążą.

\- Ale nie będą tu do nas zaglądać, nie? Ci szpiedzy, znaczy.

Postukał butelką w udo, jakoś tak tracąc swoją zwykłą pewność. Chwiał się nieznacznie, chociaż Ves widziała, że próbował to ukryć.

\- Niby nie mają powodów, ale cholera ich tam wie, tych Redańczyków. Zwłaszcza Dijkstrę. No, ale my tu teraz mamy kartę przetargową i jeśli będzie dobre rozdanie, to opierdolimy ich wszystkich jak Fenna w gwinta. Jaskier wygląda na marną płotkę, ale to mu akurat częściej pomaga niż szkodzi. A teraz to po prostu zeżarł przynętę nie z tego haczyka, co trzeba. Dowiem się, co to za haczyk. Za dwa dni jadę do redańskiego szpicla, to może dowiem się też, gdzie orzeł próbuje nasrać. Bo nie uwierzę, że Radowid nie macza w tym wszystkim paluchów - westchnął i przekręcił głowę. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Ves... Wiesz, że czasami nie mam już siły? To tak boli, jak skurwysyn. Kiedy tak cholernie chce się śmiać, ale się nie da, bo chyba szczęki mi zamroziło...

\- Wiem, Vernon, wiem - pogłaskała go po ramieniu i przytuliła się, tak trochę niezgrabnie. Wiedziała, że on wcale nie mówił o tym zimnie, które odczuwali ze względu na porę roku. Nie była wcale głupia, dobrze wiedziała i też to czuła.

\- Nawet nie chcę już pić, bo... Wydaje się, kurwa mać, że jest ciepło, a wcale nie jest.

Ves odrobinę zakręciło się w głowie. Od tej Nilfgaardzkiej. Za dużo naraz. Zapach Vernona też robił swoje.

\- Przepraszam. Za ten nos - wymamrotała niewyraźnie z własnym nosem zagrzebanym w jego kaftanie.

Potarł brodą o jej czoło. Szorstko, kłującą szczeciną, która porastała jego szczęki. Ale wcale jej to jakoś nie przeszkadzało.

\- Coś cię ucieszyło. Wcześniej... Wiesz, gdy nas podsłuchiwałeś. Co to było?

Nie odpowiedział, ale poczuła, jak spiął się lekko.

\- To nic... Jaskier! - krzyknął nagle. - Skończ te lamenty, bo mi się rzygać chce.

\- Może się nie znam, ale mnie to się wydaje, że to od czego innego - odezwał się Rendall gdzieś z kąta.

Roche chyba faktycznie nie żartował, bo taki się bladozielony na twarzy zrobił, a na jego skroniach pojawiły się kropelki potu. Jaskier przerwał, chociaż wyglądał na mocno urażonego. No cóż, pomyślała Ves, przeprosin to się raczej nie doczeka, chyba że je sobie zbierze później z podłogi. Jeśli Roche'owi w ogóle podejdą do gardła, to razem z Nilfgaardzką.

\- Mam mu zaśpiewać o żołnierzu, co rzygnął jak amen w pacierzu?

\- A zawrzyjże choć raz tę swoją niewyparzoną gębę, Jaskier.

 

***

 

\- Wiesz, że jedna rzecz nie daje mi spokoju?

Bard mruknął coś niewyraźnie i poczuła, jak przekręcił się gdzieś obok niej. Było ciemno jak u Nilfgaardczyka w rzyci, ale słyszała jego oddech i czuła ciepło drugiego ciała, nawet przez grubą warstwę skór.

\- Nie zapytałeś, czy coś nas z Vernonem łączy - gdy już wyszło z jej ust, brzmiało tak trochę głupio. - Każdy o to pyta. Zawsze. A ty nie zapytałeś.

Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

\- Że co?

\- Miałem zawrzeć gębę, tak? No to nic nie mówię.

\- No dajże spokój. Po prostu chcę to wiedzieć. Dlaczego?

Znowu się przekręcił. Tak jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, na którym boku będzie mu wygodniej kłamać.

\- Ty nie jesteś jak ten obsydian z Vengerbegu... - jego głos brzmiał delikatnie jak te smagnięcia strun, tak z wyczuciem. - Może i twarda, ostra, ale nie kaleczysz jak on i nigdy nie roztrzaskasz się w drobny pył, jak on. Jesteś niczym żywica, błyszcząca, przejrzysta, szczera, tak mieniąca się kolorami życia w słońcu, ale tak szybko zastygasz i tracisz blask, gdy przychodzą mrozy. Jak ten bursztyn, z uwięzionym w środku oddechem. Nic cię nigdy nie roztrzaska, ale Roche boi się próbować.

Otworzyła oczy, chociaż panowała ciemność. Tak odruchowo, jakby chciała odpędzić sen, bo zrobiło się nierealistycznie, nie była pewna, czy Jaskier to tak na jawie wygaduje.

\- O czym ty paplasz?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i milczał przez chwilę. Jak znów zacznie gadać metaforami, to Ves go kopnie. Nie rozumiała tego całego poetyckiego tałatajstwa na trzeźwo, a co dopiero teraz.

\- Nie powinienem ci nic mówić. Może i się nie roztrzaskasz, ale on mnie zabije. Zabije, posieka i rozrzuci wokół obozu, żeby mu chaszcze szybciej konspirację wspomogły.

\- Gadajże w końcu, a nie chędożysz.

\- Ani trochę nie obchodzi cię, że mogę zginąć? - Udawał urażonego. Albo nie udawał. Głos tak jakoś się mu dziwnie załamywał. Może to ze zmęczenia albo od spicia. Albo to Ves się przesłyszało, z tych samych powodów zresztą.

\- Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, to powinieneś ginąć średnio pięć razy na dzień.

\- Ciekawe, skąd te plotki.

\- Informacja za informację?

\- Ejże, jeszcze poznaję, kiedy ktoś próbuje mi wcisnąć sproszkowane gówno, mówiąc, że to fisstech.

\- A wolisz skończyć jako pożywka dla chaszczy, czy może wołowina w paczce dla Dijkstry? - warknęła na niego, bo już się niecierpliwiła. Niech już wypluje te swoje rewelacje albo ona go tak trzepnie, że je wyrzyga szybciej niż Roche Nilfgaardzką.

Jęknął żałośnie, tak po pijacku, ale jakoś wcale nie męsko.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy na tym podłym świecie chcą mnie wpędzić do grobu?

\- Zawrzyj gębę - szczeknęła, czując nagle wściekłość. - Ciebie to tylko posiekają, nic gorszego nie zrobią. Boś się dobrze urodził.

Widocznie nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. Albo nie chciał jej rozjuszyć, co było bardziej prawdopodobne. Jaskier miał odpowiedź na wszystko, a teraz, jak temu psu na złość, nie chciał jej kości rzucić.

\- Proszę - spróbowała łagodniej. - Będę milczeć, jakby mi diabli język wyrwali.

\- Ves, Ves, piękna Ves - zanucił cicho, delikatnie, ciepło. - Miałaś dzisiaj taką cudowną koszulę, z daleka niby to giezło, a z bliska to już nawet nie ćwierć giezła była... Dzisiaj to i bez słońca jak ta żywica lśniłaś.

Prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. Teraz mu się na amory zebrało, poecie chędożonemu.

\- A w pysk chcesz?

\- Ejże, ja tylko obraz sytuacji maluję!

\- Gadajże lepiej, co to za malowidło, bo cię trzepnę.

\- Wy, wojownicy, z tym waszym chutliwym kijem... - westchnął. - No więc przypomnij sobie tę swoją koszulinę. Wybaczysz mi, o pani, jeśli rzeknę, że piękne widoki odsłaniała?

\- Do rzeczy.

\- Zmierzam, choć właściwym mojemu stanowi slalomem - zapewnił. - Przyznasz mi zatem, że twój pijany dowódca, miast w moje krocze powinien w twój słodki dekolt się wgapiać?

\- Że co, kurwa?

Wystrzeliła w górę jak z procy i zamarła w ciemności. Z przekleństwem na języku, cyckami, noż cholera, na swoim miejscu i krajobrazem niczym Cintra po Nilfgaardzkiej ofensywie w myślach.

\- Ano jak zwykle. Spartolili diabli, którzy język mieli wyrwać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No któż by się spodziewał, ha.


End file.
